


the Love that Dare not Speak its Name

by chaosking02



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Masks, Out of Character, Slow burn but not too slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10068242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosking02/pseuds/chaosking02
Summary: In a world of prohibition, Lauren and Camila find themselves trying to hide a love they cannot erase."Everything they were doing was deeply wrong. There were fees, there were laws, there was a strict moral people were not supposed to go against. And there they were, hidden in a motel room, pretending this was just a normal night. Pretending they could do it."





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so I know I'm going to make mistakes. I only hope it's not too bad written.  
> I'd be more than happy if someone wanted to try and beta read my work a little .-.

“When people will realize things are changed, it’ll be too late to do anything about it.”

That's what her grandmother used to tell her, before the masked men came to take her.

She was damn right. She was a beautiful woman with the same piercing green eyes she had, and a smile that used to make Lauren think everything was all right. She was taken away because she was poor, and she couldn't afford to pay taxes anymore.  
She struggled with those evil men that were trying to carry her away from her home and Lauren witnessed the scene with watery eyes and a blossoming hateful feeling towards the government. She didn't even know what the hell means "government", at the time.

Then came the strictness, the laws, and all too many things that gradually took away people's right to decide about their lives.

Different became dangerous, uniformity a rule.

Suddenly, Lauren could no longer remember the sun, and grandmother's face. She couldn't see her own face, because there was a white, thick mask covering it, leaving room only for the mouth, so that they could eat and drink. Her eyes were the only shining things in a dark cloud of emptiness.

They could not kiss, or hug, or touch in public. Only a quick shake of hands when they met.

They didn't do all this changings all at once, but slowly. When people had gotten used to one prohibition, they added another.

They left them their cellphones, books and theatres, and - for those who could afford to have one - televisions. In Lauren's house there was no tv.

But they weren't but distractions, ways to entertain them so that they didn't worry about the fallen of democracy.

When she finished high school, she started to work with their parents. They owned a little shop in one of the main streets of the district, and a lot of people went there to buy groceries and stuff. So many places had dissapeared. Fashion, manners, customs replaced by a harsh, uncompromising reality.

The rainy day of November our story begins, Lauren was sitting on a stool behind the counter, eyes fixed on the book she was reading. The bell hanging on the door rang at exactly 11 o' clock.

She sent a quick glance towards the person that had entered the room. It was a girl, probably her age. It would have been easier to judge if she didn't wear a mask on her face.

She went back to her book, as the stranger walked around, looking at spices and fruits and tools.

"Hi" she heard, after a while.

The girl's mouth was curled up in a lopsided smile. Her sparkling brown eyes staring timidly at Lauren. "I- I'm buying these." She handed her two bananas. Lauren nodded, as she studied the girl in front of her, who was twisting her fingers nervously waiting for some kind of reaction.

"Ehm... What?"

When Lauren realized the girl was really embarrassed at her behavior, she quickly picked up the bananas now resting on the counter and went to weigh them.

"Ah... I was wondering. Do you need a hand here? I- I kinda need to work, to- ya know... My family, we..."

Lauren felt the girl's insicurity right inside her very bones. They were no longer used to human contact, but suddenly she felt overwhelmed with the need to hug her.

She didn't want to say no to her.

"If you come back tomorrow you'll ask my father about it." She answered, matter-of-factly.

The girl nodded enthusiastically and Lauren thought maybe she made a mistake.

She could not see the young girl's expression but she was pretty sure it was a very relieved one.

Maybe she gave her a vain hope.

As the stranger was exiting the shop, Lauren stopped her once more. "Hey!"

"What?"

"What's your name? So I can tell my dad in advance."

The girl smiled once again.

"Camila."

"Nice to meet you, Camila. I'm Lauren."

"See you tomorrow Lauren."

 


End file.
